Yami (Black Clover)
How Yami joined the Tourney Nicknamed the Destruction God, Yami Sukehiro is the captain of the Black Bulls, who are regarded as the worst Magic Knight squad due to unorthodox and unstable members, being both physically strong and intimidating to the point of giving death threats to anyone who annoys him. Yami originated from another country known as "Land of the Rising Sun" before ending up in the Clover Kingdom, joining the Magic Knights after meeting Julius Novachrono. Yami uses Darkness magic, using it to enchant his sword since his type of magic is regarded as Light Magic's polar opposite due to its slowness. He also possesses a sixth sense which allows him to sense his opponent's qi to predict their attack and counter. Having angered a krogan patrol led by Grunt, Yami kills a Cerberus regiment singlehandedly never knowing that Grunt has ordered one Della Duck to kill him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rests with his sword on his shoulder while snoring. After the announcer calls his name Yami jumps to his feet and readies his sword as the camera zooms saying "Looks like I was right about that death wish." Special Moves Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash (Neutral) Yami slashes a dark energy wave at his opponent. Black Hole (Side) Yami creates a small black hole which draws in and absorbs other. It also paralyzes the opponent for 5 seconds. Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash (Up) Yami coats his sword with darkness, flies up and does a downward slash, sending the darkness at his opponent. Black Cocoon (Down) Yami creates a spherical shell of darkness around himself and his teammates. Dark Cloaked Black Blade (Hyper Smash) Yami uses dark magic to extend his sword then does 4 four hard slashes, then finishes by swinging the sword down. Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash (Final Smash) Yami charges his sword with dark magic saying "Any last words?" and swings the katana in a disorderly fashion, creating multiple Dark Cloaked Avidya Slashes. Victory Animations #Yami thrusts his sword then sheathes it and brushes his hair saying "No matter how great your skill in battle might be, no one wants to touch a power that mysterious." #*Yami thrusts his sword then sheathes it and brushes his hair saying "It had to come it, man. A captain's duty always has to come first." (Della victories only) #Yami holds his sword in a defensive grip and does two rushing slashes saying "Protect whatever is precious to you. One day it'll lead you to protect something else." #Yami does three circular slashes with his katana and releases dark magic saying "This is the first time I've seen royalty that was labeled a failure..." On-Screen Appearance Yami cuts open a room divider and says "Right now, I'm getting ready to ring this kid's neck." Special Quotes *If you can't leap without looking first, then you're only gonna die faster. (When fighting Della) Trivia *Yami's rival is Donald Duck's sister, plane pilot and mother to Huey, Dewey and Louie, Della. *Yami Sukehiro shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Rundas, Elfman Strauss, All Might, Vegeta, Gama, Shio Sakaki, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Combot, Piccolo, Salza, Roy Bromwell, Andragoras III, Colonel Silver, King Piccolo and King Vegeta. *Yami Sukehiro shares his Japanese voice actor with Lars Alexandersson, Raticate, Magmortar, Nighthawk, Phantom Stranger, Freed Justine, Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam), Jamil and Vergo. *Yami Sukehiro shares his German voice actor with Manabu Itagaki and Han. Category:Black Clover characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters